Daydream Generation
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: In Hinata's birthday party, Sakura wanted to have fun. But she got bored and roamed around the house. She ended in the library and got sucked by a book. To be able to get out, she needed to play Cinderella's part. Marry the prince, Hyuuga Neji! Saku x Nej
1. Chapter I : Help me!

**Title:** Daydream Generation

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below.

**Summary:** In Hinata's birthday party, Sakura wanted to have fun. But she got bored and roamed around the house. She ended in the library and got sucked by a book. To be able to get out, she needed to play Cinderella's part. Marry the prince, Hyuga Neji?! SakuNeji

* * *

Chapter I: _Help me_

She was very proud of herself , though she would not admit that to anyone.

If she did so, they would just mock her. She knew that already. For several years now, she was widely known as Hokage's Apprentice.

She definitely had it mind that she was not as strong as Hyuga Neji, Gaara of the dessert or even Uchiha Sasuke...

But after the years passed by, after Sasuke _dumped_ her, Sakura promised to herself that she would become stronger than any other girls can.

And here she was, still alive and fully recovered from the heartache Sasuke gave her. She could tell that he didn't date any of the girls yet. Uchiha Sasuke was still the Uchiha Sasuke she had known.

The cold arrogant man who hated everything under the sun. He, of course, possesses some kind of incredible pride. The pride that broke her lonely heart.

It was a good thing that she had her friends around her. Naruto, Ino, Hinata and even Kakashi-sensei helped her to recover. Sakura owed it all to them.

A snap of fingers in front of her brought her back to reality.

She almost forgot that she was here in Hinata's house. They were here in a big room with full of magnificent lights and decorations. Hinata was having her 15th birthday. She didn't know that her family was this rich.

And also, her party was like a debut. So many people. Ino and her company were here too. Hinata's parents were happy to see that Hinata became more powerful, at least.

The Main households were sitting a couple of table away from theirs, so as the Branch household.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Why aren't you talking???" Naruto said, tapping his fingers in the red-covered table as if gesturing that he was hungry already.

So she guessed something's didn't change at all...

**HELL YEAH!!!** Her inner self said as she fisted her knuckles.

"Oh nothing..." Sakura leaned more to the chair she was sitting on and let herself suppress a smile when her eyes landed on Hinata. She was sitting by her father and sister, looking down at the table with a blush. Taking the hint, she looked up and saw Sakura looking at her. She mouthed Happy Birthday.

Naruto, being him, waved frankly while saying:"Hinata!!! Happy-birthday!!!"

Sakura shook her head and was about to hit him in the head but controlled herself when she saw Hinata blush even more.

_Hmm... Hinata you're not saying something to me..._

Sakura gave Hinata a knowing look before she stood from her chair.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Naruto demanded; He was not accustomed to be alone in the table.

"I'll just go for a drink." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and gave him a small smile before going. Leaving her pouch at her chair, Sakura heard Naruto grumble.

She sighed. Sakura tapped his head and said. "I'll be back. Don't worry..." She leaned so that he would be able to hear what she was going to say. "And besides, Hinata's here. Have fun!"

He blushed. Sakura didn't know that he actually blush, really. She straightened, chuckled and turned to leave.

_Geez, getting a drink was harder than I thought..._

When she stepped out of the room, it was the time when Sakura realized that she didn't know Hyuuga's house.

She exhaled. _Might as well try my luck_.

Naruto would not allow her to get out if she came back just to ask directions.

And if she was really lucky, she might be able to cross someone who knew the house.

Nodding her head in new found determination, Sakura turned left.

* * *

Neji narrowed his eyes. He had seen the exchange between his _beloved_ cousin and the large forehead pink haired girl.

He watched in boredom when Naruto wave blatantly and shouted happy-birthday.

The pink girl was about to hit Naruto then. But to Neji's surprise, the girl stopped for some unknown reason.

Then, after a few minutes, the girl in pink hair stood up from her chair and said something to Naruto.

Naruto didn't seem to agree but as soon as the girl leaned and said something, Naruto's face darkened in crimson.

Neji wanted to snort but controlled himself. He did not want to be called crazy because of imprudence.

He frowned when the girl made her way to the door and stepped out of the room.

Is that girl some kind of assassin? Strolling into their house without permission?

Without second thought, he stood and turned to follow the girl's track. This was just what he needed.

He craved for some distraction to this party... This party was just like what he first thought it would be.

Boring with lots of people he didn't know. That was why he did not want attend much party.

Neji did not enjoy interacting with uninteresting people.

_The party was going to start_, he thought. Without further ado, he rushed his way towards the door to hunt the pink haired girl.

* * *

Sakura was starting to get worried. She was practically walking for a couple of minutes now and still no sign of people.

She really had a bad luck.

Sakura turned another hallway and found that it only ended to a big wooden door.

She bit her lower lip in worry.

_What am I going to do now? If I turn and go back, I'm just going to sit there all night._

Sakura smiled when conclusions formed in her brain. Yes, she would just enter this big door and explore.

She knew that it was not right but she also knew that she was not going to take the risk of being caught and killed.

And hey, exploring is not a crime.

Right...?

With right confirmation formed in her head, Sakura entered the room.

* * *

Sakura was a little stunned by the room... no, this was a library! A big library! She had never seen a library much bigger than the library in her former academy.

"Wow..." Sakura whispered to no one. The library had many shelves and some ladder. Sakura didn't dare to count it off.

She started to walk and explore. If she only had a library like this then she could lazily stay all day here and read as much as she could.

Sakura really love to read. For other people, books were boring but for her, it wasn't.

Some books were so dusty. Sakura even lifted a finger and swiped it. She took her finger back and examined it. It was so dirty.

Then, out of nowhere, she spotted a red-book. It was big, yes, but too high for her to reach. She looked up and decided that whatever she did to get it, it was still out of reach.

Sakura remembered seeing a ladder... _That's it!_ She run and grabbed the ladder she had seen a few moments ago.

She dragged it and placed it properly in front of the shelf that contained the book.

She slowly climbed the ladder. When the said book can be reached, she smiled victoriously at herself.

She lifted her unoccupied hand and reached for the book. Her smile grew wider when her fingers finally grasped the backside of the book.

"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice said from her behind. She froze.

Sakura's eyes widen in panic and looked back only to see the last person she wanted to see. Hyuuga Neji.

She suppressed a yelp when she intellectually lost her balance on the ladder and begun to fall. She was able to bring the red book with her as she fell.

This was the book's entire fault.

Then to her utter most surprise, the book had begun to pulse in her hand.

She frowned and was about to throw it but stopped when the book began to suck her inside.

Sakura stared at the book in horror as the red light engulfed her...

The world faded.

* * *

Neji was surprised when he saw the girl climbing on the old wooden ladder. She was going to get some backside pains when she fell down on the hard wooden floor.

But before that happens, he should say something. Or else, he might get punished if this friend of Hinata died.

"What do you think you're doing?" He found himself saying.

Then, he smirked when the girl stiffened then foolishly lost her balance.

But the thing that happened next was unexpected. As the girl fell, the book engulfed her.

Neji didn't know what to do next then rushed his way to catch the book.

"What the-?" The second Neji's fingers touched the book, red light flashed through his vision.

The world faded.

-

-

REVISED


	2. Chapter II : What!

**Title:** Daydream Generation

**Author:** Slytherin Prince

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warning:** Some words aren't appropriate for 13 and below. Rated T.

**Summary:** In Hinata's birthday party, Sakura wanted to have fun. But she got bored and roamed around the house. She ended in the library and got sucked by a book. To be able to get out, she needed to play Cinderella's part. Marry the prince, Hyuuga Neji! SakuNeji

-

-

-

Neji groaned in distress when he sat up. He blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the light of the room. Where was he? The last thing he knew was that he was engulfed inside a bright red light...

And whose room was this?

He didn't remember a single room that looked like this inside the Hyuuga Mansion. The bed was so ancient looking, though it was not old and rusty. Red carpets were all around the room and he could see the different maps that were hanged on the wall.

Someone knocked and it caught his attention immediately. The door opened slowly and a strange looking man that wore equally eccentric looking clothes entered the room.

"Young prince," The man with dark hair said and Neji narrowed his eyes to get a better view. Neji saw that hair style before.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes, young prince?" Sasuke padded across the room and at the side of Neji. Neji looked at Sasuke weirdly. Why was Sasuke calling him young prince? Had he finally gone mad?

"Where is Orochimaru?" Neji demanded as he glared at the Uchiha traitor. He was not friends with him. So if ever Uchiha would be punished with death sentence, he would not care.

"I know not of this Orochimaru." Confusion grazed Sasuke's handsome face. Neji frowned a little more. Maybe he was dreaming a nightmare with the Uchiha brat.

It was the entire book's fault! And the girl's fault too!

But why was Sasuke denying Orochimaru? Wasn't Orochimaru his teacher?

Neji knew something was not right.

"Sasuke, why are you here?" Neji asked tightly. He just wanted the dream to end!

Seeing Sasuke's face was giving him the so much repulsion.

And to add to his dismay, Sasuke pulled out a glassy and fragile shoes. Neji lifted his right hand and massaged his temple.

What was wrong with him? And why was he carrying a single glassy shoe with him?

Neji did not want to question the real gender of Sasuke, so he let him continue with the motion of his hand.

"This was the shoe of your soon to be bride, young prince. Do you not remember?"

Even Sasuke's talking changed.

Neji truly wished to go back to the real world.

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura sat up from her sleep. She was lying against a hard floor, she knew. For her back hurt a lot.

She frowned at her surroundings once she was fully awake.

Where was she? And what was with the well?

Sakura eyed the well strangely. She never saw that well before. It was kind of huge for her not to notice.

The well was covered with weeds and there were several pails of water around it.

Sakura rubbed her face gingerly. All she knew was that she was gulped down by a big red book and here she was.

Slowly she stood up and looked around. She found a slightly average-size house. And she found a glaring Ino looking at her hard.

Sakura frowned because she didn't remember doing anything bad against her.

What was with her? And with her clothes also?

She was already thinking funny insult to throw to Ino. She walked towards her cautiously because she was afraid of what Ino might do to her. Ino's glare intensified.

"Ino-pig, what's wr-" She wasn't able to finish off her sentence when suddenly Ino growled at her.

"**Dad!!! Sakura called me Ino-pig!**" Ino ranted before she marched inside the house. Sakura stared at her back and followed her.

When she entered the house, she almost had a heart attack. There in the hallway, was Ino hugging a Orochimaru while pointing accusingly at her person.

She gasped in horror. _Oh no!_

"Orochimaru!" Sakura said with venom. She clenched her fists and she prepared to punch him square on his face.

But the next thing Sakura heard made her drop all the things she wanted to say.

"How dare you call my baby Ino-pig!"

Sakura stared at him with her mouth hanging.

-

-

-


End file.
